A CSI Halloween
by CSICowboy
Summary: Catherine has a halloween party at her house. The CSIs and Greg are all invited. There will be games, food, and tricks, read to find out if there will be a little bit more than bargained for.maybe CN and GS
1. Barbies and Costumes

A/N: Sorry, I forgot to write and post this earlier. It was supposed to be up by Halloween, but here I am writing it Halloween night. Anyway, enjoy and review!!!

Disclaimers: I don't own CSI or any of its characters.

Catherine had just handed out all the invitations to her Halloween party. This party was going to have a little surprise with it. She had told everyone to wear a costume to the party tomorrow. She couldn't wait.

Lindsey ran to the door as the doorbell rang. She opened the door to reveal an ugly monster.

"Boo!!!" Nick exclaimed, making Lindsey jump.

"Uncle Nicky!!!" Lindsey yelled as Nick scooped her into his arms and started tickling her.

Nick walked into Catherine's house and set Lindsay down in the living room. Catherine walked in from the kitchen and smiled at the monster in her living room.

"Mommy, mommy, guess who this is," Lindsey exclaimed.

"Hmmm," _It could be Greg, nah he'd probably dress up as a rapper or Elvis or something. It probably wasn't Grissom or Sara. That left Nick and Warrick. The monster looked to short to be Warrick, so she guessed, _"is it Nicky?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Nick asked taking off his mask.

"I'm a good guesser," Catherine replied as the doorbell rang again.

Catherine headed for the door as Lindsey dragged Nick to her room to show him her Barbie's.

Catherine opened the door to reveal a witch and a ghost. "Hmmm, you must be Sara and Grissom, right?" Catherine asked.

Both nodded. They all walked back to the living room and started talking. Then they heard the doorbell again.

On the other side of the door there was a mummy and a scarecrow. They all walked back into the living room and waited for Lindsey and Nick to come out. They waited for five minutes before Catherine walked to Lindsey's room.

Lying on his stomach, Nick was facing an army of dolls. It appeared that Lindsey was trying to get Nick to pick the prettiest one.

"Hey you two, aren't you coming?" Catherine asked.

Nick jumped. Lindsey hopped up and ran out into the living room to greet the others. Catherine stared at Nick who was trying to get up.

"I didn't know you liked to play with dolls," Catherine teased.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Nick remarked playfully.

They walked back to the living room and sat down. They were talking when they heard a honk come from outside. Lindsey got up and got her coat. She was going over to her friend's house for a sleepover. Catherine waved goodbye and returned to the living room.

"You guys ready to start the games?" She asked.

A/N: Ok, just had to get the 1st chappy up. More to come. Please review. Thanks for reading.


	2. Truth, Dare, or Romance

"Yeah!" Greg replied instantly.

"What do you want to play?" Catherine asked.

Greg frowned slightly, "How 'bout Truth or Dare?"

"Yeah!" Nick and Warrick agreed.

They turned toward Sara and Grissom.

"Sure," Sara replied.

"I guess," Grissom said. He had learned how to have a little fun when he and Sara had started going out.

"Can we take off these costumes first?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, hurry up!" Catherine replied.

When they all took off their costumes and grabbed some beers they were ready to play.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" Catherine asked.

She was treated by a chorus of "me's" from Warrick Nick and Greg.

"Only one of you can go first," Catherine stated.

The boys glanced at each other then Greg asked, "Rock, paper, scissors?"

The other two nodded.

"Ok, rock paper scissors!" Greg exclaimed.

"Ha!" Warrick exclaimed glancing at his "paper" and Greg and Nick's rocks. "I get to go first," he stated.

The other two glared at him, grumbling about the unfairness.

"Ok, Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat on...Greg!" Warrick asked.

"Double dare!" Greg stated proudly.

"Ok, I dare you to...kiss Nick or Grissom on the lips," Warrick dared.

"Ewww! That's sick man!" Greg exclaimed.

"Are you chicken?" Warrick asked.

"No!" Greg replied.

"Then pick one," Warrick restated.

"Fine," Greg said as he got up. Instead of walking toward Grissom or Nick, Greg headed for the kitchen.

"Where are you going? They're in here," Sara asked.

"I need a drink, I didn't get one earlier," Greg said.

He returned a few seconds later, beer in hand. He opened the beer bottle and took a long swig. He walked over to Nick, who was slowly backing up, inch by inch.

When Greg finally reached Nick he bent down and quickly kissed Nick on the lips. Catherine had retrieved her camera while Greg was in the kitchen and secretly took a picture. Now she could blackmail them. After the kiss Greg practically ran over to the table where he set his beer and took another long swig, fiercely wiping of his mouth trying to get rid of the taste of Nick's lips. Meanwhile Nick had rushed to the kitchen to get a drink. He was also wiping his mouth while trying to find the beer in the stuffed fridge. The rest of the group was rolling on the floor, roaring with laughter.

Nick returned to the room and sat back down on the floor. Greg glared at the rest of the group. When everyone finally settled down Greg said, "Ok, my turn. Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat on Warrick."

Nick shook his head, Warrick should be really scared. Greg was gonna kill him. He looked over at a squirming Warrick and smiled.

"Uh, Truth," Warrick replied.

"Sissy!" Nick whispered, to which he was rewarded a blow to the stomach that was way too hard.

"Owww," Nick wailed doubling over, "Man, you're going to pay the bill when I have to go to the hospital for that. I think you broke a rib," Nick complained.

Warrick just glared at Nick, who was now lying on the floor, holding his stomach.

"Ok," Greg interrupted. "When was the last time you had sex?" Greg challenged.

"Don't you have to ask a yes or no question?" Warrick asked.

"No," Catherine replied.

"So, you gonna' answer...or are you chicken?" Greg asked when Warrick didn't say anything.

"Two and a half months," Warrick replied.

Everyone started laughing.

"Greg, I'm gonna' kill you. I've probably got a broken rib here, and laughing won't help at all," Nick stated in pain.

"Ok, it's my turn again," Warrick said trying to break up the laughter.

"Ok, Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat on Sara," he said.

"Truth," Sara replied.

"Ok, when are you and Griss gonna' get married?" Warrick asked. He must have been more drunk than they thought. Both Grissom and Sara turned bright red. Everyone started laughing except for Nick, who was having trouble not laughing.

(A/N: I know it's probably not funny to you, but what can I say. I'm not that funny. Sorry, just pretend they're really drunk and think everything is funny, ok?)

"We don't know," Sara said, completely shocking everyone. The room was silent.

"My turn," Sara announced. "Ok, truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat on Grissom."

"Truth," Grissom replied.

"Ok, what was your most embarrassing moment?" Sara asked.

A few groans came from the group after hearing the question.

"When I was hired at the Crime Lab I had a really tough case and there wasn't much evidence, but it was enough to get the guy. I was the witness in court, and the judge asked me to show him the evidence, which was supposed to be in the envelope, but when I opened it the evidence wasn't in it. The judge humiliated the hell out of me. Turned out I had picked up the wrong envelope," Grissom said.

"_You _messed up?" Greg asked incredulously.

Grissom nodded.

"Wow I never thought it was possible," Greg replied.

"It's your turn Griss," Sara said.

"Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat on Catherine."

"Double dare," Catherine said bravely.

"Ok, I dare you to...kiss Greg on the lips (Greg's face lit up at this) or strip for us," Grissom said shocking everyone. Warrick choked on his beer and Nick sat straight up, instantly regretting it. "Owwwww."

"You are full of surprises tonight," Catherine commented.

"Thank-you," Grissom replied.

"Ok, hold on," Catherine said heading for the kitchen. She grabbed a handful of beers and headed back to the living room. She sat down and amazingly drank all five bottles in under a minute. "Ok, I'm ready," she said in a slurred voice.

"Which is it?" Greg asked eagerly.

"Duh, man, did ya' actually think she would'a kissed ya?" Nick asked with a heavy accent.

Greg feigned a hurt expression.

Then right there in front of them Catherine began to strip. The guys gaped at her. Sara just giggled at the looks on their faces.

Warrick stopped his beer half way to his mouth and just stared at the sight before him. Greg looked like he was having a wonderful dream, he was drooling and all. Nick just sat there, afraid if he moved he would wake to find out it was all just a dream. Grissom had shock written all over his face. He was sure she would have just kissed Greg. Boy was he wrong!!!

Catherine had stripped of al her clothes and headed over to Nick. She unexpectedly sat down in his lap and pulled his head down for a kiss. When the two finished the kissthey heard a very jealous Greg say, "Not fair, I want a kiss."

"Maybe next time Greggo," Warrick said glancing at the two newly found lovebirds.

Nick had this glazed look in his eyes as he sat there with Catherine in his lap.

Grissom cleared his throat. "Maybe we should find another game to play," he suggested.

A/N: I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but tat was pretty long. Review and tell me what you think. Should I keep the GS thing going? How about the CN? I think the next chappy might include some karaoke, is that ok? Well, thanks for reading, Bye!!!


	3. A Little Karaoke

A/N: Wow it's been a reallylong time. I'm finally updating. Well here it is. (sorry to all who wanted to have Greg/Sara, next time, I promise)

Catherine had gotten dressed and was now sitting by Nick on the floor. They had decided to sing Karaoke. Catherine had told them where to find the machine and the boys set it up while the girls got more beers.

Once the Karaoke machine was set up they drank around of beers and Greg got ready to sing the first song.

(Greg's POV)(A/N: i'm not sure if he would really have coherent thoughts)

Warrick is going to pay for this.

I can't believe I agreed to do this.

(Regular POV)

Greg and Warrick had played paper, rock, scissors. The winner, Warrick, got to decide what the loser, Greg, would sing.

(Greg's POV)

Oh, well, here goes nothing.

(Regular)

Greg pressed the play button and Shania Twain's "Man! I feel like a woman" started playing.

Warrick was already rolling on the floor. The others had silly grins on their faces.

"I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright   
Gonna let it all hang out   
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice   
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout   
No inhibitions-make no conditions   
Get a little outta line   
I ain't gonna act politically correct   
I only wanna have a good time" Greg started.

The CSIs were clutching their sides from the pain of the laughter.

"The best thing about being a woman   
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady   
Men's shirts-short skirts   
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style   
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction   
Color my hair-do what I dare   
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel   
Man! I feel like a woman!" Greg continued.

He was starting to have a little bit of fun.

"The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take   
The chance to get out on the town   
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance   
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman   
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady   
Men's shirts-short skirts   
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style   
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction   
Color my hair-do what I dare   
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel   
Man! I feel like a woman!

The best thing about being a woman   
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady   
Men's shirts-short skirts   
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style   
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction   
Color my hair-do what I dare   
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel   
Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy   
Can you feel it   
Come, come, come on baby   
I feel like a woman" Greg finished.

Everyone was so out of breath from laughing they didn't even realize the song was over.

Nick clutched his side. This was definitely not helping his ribs. He still wondered if Warrick had broken one.

"Greg...stop...you're...going to...kill us," Nick said out of breath.

"I'm done," Greg said matter-of-factly.

"Thank-god," Warrick replied.

After a moment of silence Greg turned to Warrick and said, "Your turn."

Warrick mumbled something under his breath, ten slowly got up and walked over to where Greg was standing.

Greg whispered something in his ear, which he was rewarded with a glare.

"Are you chicken?" Greg asked.

Warrick huffed. He picked up the microphone and switched the CD. He flipped a couple tracks then pressed play.

A/N: Ok, I know I'm mean to leave you hanging, but I gotta find a song for Warrick to sing. Anyway, if you see that button down in the corner that says "Go" please click it and review. Until next time.

Your CSICowboy


	4. Hush

A/N: Hey guys. Here's Warrick's song!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!

Warrick held the microphone in front of his face and started singing.

"Hush baby, wanna let ya know

This is how its gonna go" he sang.

"Hush baby, wanna let ya know

This is how its gonna go

If u wanna come and play

Gotta do it my way

Hush baby, don't talk so much

Just wanna feel ya touch

Everything will be ok

If u do it my way

Hush baby"

"You feel so good

Rest of my life I wish I could

Hold u tight and take a flight out the hood

Was I foul or just misunderstood?

Mind-mannered or up to no-good

It really doesn't matter, either way I should

Maximize the moment and hold ya close

Jump in the drop spider and cruise down the coast

Who loved u the most?

I was never ghost

When lives was on the line

Confusion in ya mind

Runnin' outta time

Drama of all kind

But there's faith in our mind

We spiritually inclined

Sometimes I flip

Sometimes you flip

Sometimes we wild out and act like lunatics

We movin' too fast, the whole world's in a rush

Everybody just hush..."

"Hush baby, wanna let ya know

This is how its gonna go

If u wanna come and play

Gotta do it my way

Hush baby, dont talk so much

Just wanna feel ya touch

Everything will be ok

If u do it my way

Hush baby"

"It's all a test; the pain, the drama

The villa in the Bahamas

The highs, the lows

The hoop-t, the Rolls

The money flowin'

Certain doors that we go in

The people we meet, the hands that we shake

Whether its Mortans or Sizzla steak

But everything will be okay

w/ 7 Aurelius if we do it my way

Cuz I believe in romance

Kissin' while ya slow dance

Me bouncin baby? No chance

No matter the circumstance

Whatever it takes girl, I'll swim to France

Cuz ya beauty's unmatched

Such a great catch

Unconditional love, forever we are attached

Deal with the drama, we can find our way back

With or without the May Bach..."

"Hush baby, wanna let ya know

This is how its gonna go

If u wanna come and play

Gotta do it my way

Hush baby, dont talk so much

Just wanna feel ya touch

Everything will be ok

If u do it my way

Hush baby"

"I can feel ya pain

Like we Siamese twins connected by our brains

Walkin' through the desert in the ice cold rain

Want you in my life and nothins gonna change

God willin', we still be doin' our thing

When my six-pack's faded

Raps outdated

But that's many years from now so don't rush

Little mama just hush..."

"Hush baby, wanna let ya know

This is how its gonna go

If you wanna come and play

Gotta do it my way

Hush baby, don't talk so much

Just wanna feel ya touch

Everything will be ok

If you do it my way

Hush baby"

"Hush baby

Hush, hush darling

Hush baby hush, hush

Don't talk so much

Wanna feel ya touch"

"Hush baby hush

Hush baby hush"

"Hush baby wanna let ya know..." Warrick finished.

He bowed quickly and sat back down. His co-workers were clapping for him. Greg had a huge smile on his face.

After it had quieted down Warrick asked, "Who's next?"

A/N: Yeah I know, Warrick probably wouldn't sing that song, but I like it, and I'm too lazy to pick out a different one. I know, kinda short, but the next chappy will be up soon. Please review, and thanks for reading!!! Oh, by the way if you wanted to know the title of that song, it was Hush, by LL Cool J.


	5. In a Real Love

The remaining four CSIs looked at each other, willing each of them to get up. Finally Warrick said, "Hey, Nicky! Aren't you going to sing for Cath?"

Nick blushed at this. He reluctantly got up and limped to the karaoke machine. His ribs were still bugging him. He'd have to get them checked out by a doctor. He looked through the CDs and relatively quickly found what he was looking for. He put the CD in and pressed play.

None of the others recognized the music that started playing.

Nick got ready to start.

"Well, I was 18, makin' minimum wage,  
With a Letterman jacket and a Chevrolet.  
I thought I was cool, yeah, I ruled the school.  
You were Coolatta with the strawberry lips,  
You had the whole world danglin' at your fingertips.  
Your senior year, an' I was your daddy's worst fear.  
We ran off on graduation night.  
Thought a couple of left-hand rings would make everything all right."

"With a little bit a-live, little bit a-learn,  
Little bit a-watchin' a few more candles burn,  
And findin' out what life was.  
Ooh, with a little bit a-fuss, little bit a-fight,  
Little bit a-kiss and makin' up all night,  
An' one day wakin' up, oh, in a real love.  
Yes, that's right."

"Well, I was 22, workin' double overtime.  
I was spendin' dollars an' makin' dimes.  
We were overdrawn an' barely hangin' on.  
An' then one night you came to me,  
With tears in your eyes and the EPT and said:  
"Guess what? Yeah, baby ready or not."  
Well, I just smiled but I was scared to death:  
How am I gonna' have a kid when I'm still a kid myself."

"With a little bit a-live, little bit a-learn,  
Little bit a-watchin' a few more candles burn,  
And findin' out what life was.  
Ooh, with a little bit a-fuss, little bit a-fight,  
Little bit a-kiss and makin' up all night,  
An' one day, wakin' up, oh, in a real love.  
Whoa, in a real love.

Whoa, in a real love.  
Yeah, it's a real love."

"Mmmm, with a little bit a-live, little bit a-learn,  
Little bit a-watchin' a few more candles burn,  
And findin' out what life was.  
Mmm, with a little bit a-fuss, little bit a-fight,  
Little bit a-kiss and makin' up all night,  
An' one day, wakin' up, oh, in a real love.  
Yeah, baby, it's a real love.  
Yeah, it's a real love, baby.  
Whoa, it's a real, real, real, real, real, real, real love.  
Yeah, that's right." Nick finished.

(A/N: Ok if you have not heard this song you better get on and click on the link that says artists at the top. Off to the side you will see a box with letters in it. Click on "V". Then find Phil Vassar and Click on his name. Scroll down a little on the page that pops up and you will see a link that says "Listening Party: Shakin' not Stirred" Click on that. Then scroll down and click on the symbol next to the Song "In a Real Love". You now have no excuse to not hear this song)

The CSIs and Greg all started clapping. Nick stopped the CD and limped back over to his seat. He eased himself onto the floor next to Catherine and smiled at her. She returned his smile.

"Hey, man! I didn't know you could sing," Greg exclaimed.

Nick just smiled.

"Hey, it's your turn Cath," Nick whispered to Catherine.

A/N: Ok, that's the end of chapter 5. Oh, and if you don't listen to this song you don't know what you're missing. Tell me what you think so far. Thanks for reading!


End file.
